All the best cowboys have daddy issues
by GalaMD
Summary: Hay hechos y circunstancias capaces de esculpir brutalmente el interior de una persona desde su más tierna infancia. Capaces de empañar de sombras hasta el último resquicio de inocencia en ellas. Spoilers para One Day, One Room.


_Disclaimer:_ He pasado una temporada de sabático en el Tibet con el dalai lama. Me ha enseñado un par de trucos, así que he podido desintoxicarme de la Gold Cola y meditar largo y tendido sobre un par de asuntillos, ahora que se nos acumulan en el buzón las listas de boda del Corte Inglés de tantas parejitas: que si la Auryan-wedding, la Relson, la de Jess&Jen… En este ambiente de tanto romántico optimismo, he entrado en contacto con el karma, hecho las paces con mi yo interior y con el Jefe Supremo, David Shore en uno de tantos viajes astrales. Y he regresado a la civilización materialista con una conclusión en mente, y un mensaje: en espíritu y esencia la serie nos pertenece, es la criatura que amamantamos, alimentamos, mecemos y vemos crecer día a día con orgullo, admiración y la ilusión de unos padres adoptivos ejemplares. Lloramos con los fracasos, sufrimos con los personajes y hacemos una macrofiesta cuando las circunstancias son favorables, dignas de celebración, ya sea por el galardón de un Globo, otro Globo (xD), un SAG, los Emmys que están por llegar… o por el anhelado/inesperado roce de manos o guiño en el corazón de nuestro pairing de elección. Así que… Shore, cielo, he decidido abandonar (felizmente!) el propósito de encadenarte a un matrimonio de conveniencia (xD). Sigues siendo el libre y solterón Padre Biológico de la Criatura, pero nosotros seguimos teniendo el poder si no la pasta ;) para hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo. Fuera del marco de tu sagrada imaginación (bah aunque obviar aquí y allí detalles del canon tampoco es pecado XD) es nuestro derecho y deber mantener vivo el fandom ;)

_Spoilers: _One Day, One Room.

_Pairing:_ Ninguno. Es a prueba de ships, apto para todos los públicos y pairings.

_Categoría:_ Macro-drabble? xD

_Dedicatoria_: Al ingenio de David Shore y a la sensibilidad artística de Juan J. Campanella, por hacer de "One Day, One Room" una experiencia emocional, espiritual y visual inusual pero especial e inolvidable. Mil gracias también al cast, especialmente a Hugh, Lisa E, Jen y Katheryn Winnick (Eve) por brindarnos cuarenta y cinco minutos de soul, blues y talento en todos los aspectos.

Y retornando a lo cercano, a lo íntimo y personal… dedico esta humilde pieza a todas y cada una de las personas que me han ido acompañando a lo largo de mi camino como fanfictora, o de mis ilusiones de literata aficionada antes (y espero que después ;)) de haberme embarcado en este impresionante fandom. Especialmente a esa madre mía que aguanta mis neuras xD y encima me ha picado el gusanillo del pairing más transgresor y omgwhatdayamean (xD) de la historia del fanfiction de House (ya verán… xD si los exámenes me dejan iniciar el proyecto en algún momento suspirito) y sobre todo a Pinks, The Authoress, que, a la hora de la verdad, siempre está ahí para revisar con paciencia, ofrecerme su más honesta opinión y alentarme en mis momentos de bajona. ILU!

Otro universo aparte es el de todas las grandes amistades que he hecho por estos lares, y en Porque, jur, es que…House nos une, y mucho, en nuestro frikismo pero al mismo tiempo nos ha abierto puertas a personas fantásticas, con un talento alucinante y un corazón de oro que quizás de otra manera jamás hubiera tenido el placer de conocer. Espero que House, como el buen rollito y el hermanamiento que hay entre nosotrs, resista por años y años. ;) Mil gracias:

**Angi **(cielo, te debo mil y un reviews, y tengo como millones de fics tuyos por leer :S),

**Auryl MegaSuperStar** (regresa pronto, mi niña, que en tu ausencia el Housepital se queda un poco más desierto; aunque te has ganado de veras las merecidas vacaciones y un tiempo indefinido de celebración; enhorabuena y que la estrella que tienes no se extinga nunca ;))

**Housean** (girl, mwak-mwak! Por ese reportaje fotográfico y documentado de tus viajes por el mundo, que eres nuestra Gülliver particular; a ti tmb te debo el mail del milenio, lo que no sé es cuádno será posible que te llegue :S),

**Hilda **(sweetcheeks, espero que a estas alturas estés recuperada al 100 de tu indisposición carnavalera. Miss u loads! Lo juro tía XD si el Huddy se hace realidad alguna vez, tenemos que celebrarlo en vivo y en directo XD jajajaTf y G.C. confraternizadas de verdad jajaja),

**Ninfa** (suena alarma, y no es la de la escotilla :p yep, te debo algo y no es dinero precisamente ;) intentaré ponerme las pilas tan pronto como pueda, cariño; cuídate mucho, plz!),

**Regi **(ooooohhhh mi niña, espero que todo vaya bien y que Sarah no te esté haciendo penar demasiado con sus updates de EVDU y el hacerse de rogar con QPQ :p hemos de montar un movimiento pro-QPQ al estilo habitual de Xuanny ;) para hacer presión más enérgicamente jajaja ;)),

La tercera del trío Ralphiano (seriously XD después de las "turbulencias a dos mil pies" tengo que ir cambiándonos el mote…dejémoslo en EoA-fans???), **Matt** ;) La roba-maridos. Sabes que te aprecio y admiro mogollón, no? Bueno, pues si no te lo digo lo suficiente, ahí va: gracias por tus fantásticos regalos de fics que nos brindas y esa simpatía natural que desbordas :)

**Xuanny **(te tengo abandonadilla muy a mi pesar… I know :S pero déjame que te diga una cosa, como superadelanto al review que debo desde hace eones: Metáfora es uno de los one-shots más originales y brillantes que he leído en mucho tiempo :) En mi top ten de todos los tiempos ;)).

**Sandra, Angy, Queenie**: las Ángeles de Charlie, o mejor, del Deivid ;) Eterna autocrítica por no haber empezado a leer antes sus relatos… but dont worry, en la vida habrá tiempo para todo y si no…omg! Ya sé a qué entregarme en cuerpo y alma en el verano ;) Muchas gracias por dejar caer reviews tan exhaustivos y sinceros; es de inmensa utilidad recibir valoraciones y opiniones del "bando contrario" (que no enemigo ;)), porque permiten afinar el objetivo, perfilar detalles con distanciamiento y recapacitar acerca de las obcecaciones que a veces una puede incurrir al volcarse en exceso en su ship ;) Es un honor tenerlas entre mis lectoras más asiduas.

**ToYu** (porque tus comentarios a mis reviews me hacen reír a carcajas ;)), **Elli, Ester,** **Sylvita, DramaQueen-Izzi, Dra. L. Cuddy…** Wilsieabrazos de oso para todas ;)

y…-redobles-... a **PennyLane :)**. No he tenido demasiado tiempo en la última semana para pasarme por el foro, como habrá notado más de uno… y de todas maneras poco tenía que añadir o sobre lo que volver en el topic de Somebody to Love, así que pensé aprovechar esta dedicatoria (que sabía de antemano que quedaría kilométrica) para ondear la bandera de la paz y la concordia, darte un par de ciber-besotes y quitarle hierro al asunto. Lo admito, soy un poco hipócrita. Amo a House por ser tan brutalmente honesto y descolocar a la gente con las Verdades mayúsculas voceadas sin tapujos… pero aún así, en un primer instante, me dolió tu actitud, más que por el contenido (que coincido en parte con el reproche), por las formas. Y no fui la única. Por momentos pareció que en el foro se disparó la temperatura y se crisparon los ánimos en preludio a una War of the Ships xD jajaja tanto por un lado como por otro, olvidando que…bueno, esto forma parte de nuestras vidas cotidianas, pero no es en sí la realidad. Hay que tomarlo como lo que es, con todo el respeto del mundo, por supuesto, pero como un juego, un pasatiempo o afición más. Tu comentario, como mi reply, o el propio fic en sí, no tiene mayor trascendencia. Puedes estar tranquila, que todo quedó en anécdota y no hay nada que disculpar. Y mis gracias se mantienen y se redoblan :) Espero que en esta ocasión no te deje tan mal sabor de boca, y no haya forzado tanto y tan fríamente las motivaciones de los personajes como en aquel caso.

Y a la mini-familia que tengo ya en autoras extraordinarias cuyos updates me pierdo con demasiada frecuencia. Unas veces por falta de tiempo, otras por mi dejadez y mis olvidos (es que el Alzheimer es mu malo xD) de no agregarlas a la lista de Author!alerts para estar al loro de las actualizaciones… A todas: la Uni me mata, y echo muchísimo de menos aquellos meses dorados de verano en que podía entregarme a mi pasión fervorosa de lectora y revieweadora ejemplar. Ya va quedando menos para la libertad… e imaginen entonces xD tendré que dedicar por lo menos todo el mes de julio o agosto a escribir los comentarios pendientes ;) **Rafika** (obrigado ;)), **Marata1507** (cruzo los dedos para no "irme" demasiado por las ramas con éste ;) pero es mi defecto de fábrica jaja), **Lis Black** (muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus geniales comentarios **;)), Demona, Nyaar, Gaia-drea, Ravenwood85, Remsy MD, natyteresa, RanK, Andrea**...

Un sinfín de palabras de agradecimiento y una oda al mérito por uno de los mejores reviews que me haya nadie escrito nunca en la vida van dedicados al último fichaje que han logrado "captar" (sigo diciendo que esto es un milagro indescriptible xD) mis afortunadas musas… **Beautiful Star. **De veras deseo de todo corazón estar a la altura de tus amabilísimos mensajes de ánimo, de tus críticas entregadas y de todo el afecto con que me arropas sin siquiera conocerme. Eres un Sol de otra galaxia ;)

Y, cómo no, a **Cris**/**Ginny Scully**… damn youuuuu y el GSR XD me tienes irremediablemente enganchada a tu fic, sweety ;) A ver si después de mi examen (sí… :S examenes hasta el día de mi muerte xD) de anatomía patológica y antes del de micro (glubs XD) me da tiempo de avanzar tu novelón… porque lo dejé en un punto que MAMMA MIA! Q INTERESANTE! XD Y, girl, ;) claro que mereces esa atención. Y más. Ojalá tuviera más tiempo en mis manos o supiera sacarle al que tengo más partido. No me tomo escribir reviews como obligación, pero sí como un compromiso serio, porque sé lo valiosos que son, su utilidad y la ilusión que causan en quien los recibe. Por eso, y porque disfruto reflexionando y meditando con cada fabuloso update tuyo, escribo a la velocidad de una tortuga suspiro No desesperes!

**A TODS... Espero leerles/verles pronto ;)**

* * *

**ALL THE BEST COWBOYS HAVE DADDY ISSUES**

Hell Is For Children

And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh

**(_Hell is for children_, Pat Benatar)**

Maybe it's because I'm crazy, I try not to act too proud

They only hit until you cry, and after that you don't ask why

You just don't argue anymore

You just don't argue anymore

You just don't argue anymore

Yes, I think I'm okay, Walked into the door again

If you ask that's what I'll say, And it's not your business anyway

I guess I'd like to be alone, With nothing broken, nothing thrown

Just don't ask me how I am

**(_My name is Luka_, Suzanne Vega)**

**HOUSE: **My parents loved me unconditionally. Get out of here.

_(Lines in the sand, 3x04)_

_Estaba oscuro._

El vaho que se deslizaba entre sus labios con cada ronca exhalación, perruna, desde lo más hondo de su pecho, se perdía en la nada congelada a su alrededor.

Su estómago protestaba con el maullido lastimero y ansioso de un gato callejero al borde de la inanición. Hacía horas que había digerido el pedazo de pastel de chocolate en la fiesta de bautismo del pequeño Bobby, y desde luego, con toda su altura, su cuerpo demandaba mayor aporte de combustible para mantenerle en pie. Con urgencia.

Y hacía casi el mismo tiempo que observar aquella neblina al espirar había dejado de ser curiosa y entretenida para un niño intranquilo como él.

Frotó con las manitas heladas bracitos delgados como palillos e igual de entumecidos por el frío.

Fútiles esfuerzos por entrar en calor.

Todo él, a pesar del suéter de entretiempo que vestía, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

No sólo por la temperatura.

_Era de noche._

Mamá no le hubiera dejado salir de noche, ni a jugar, ni siquiera a tirar la basura.

Pero su Padre estaba en casa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, su recta postura, forzada por la costumbre, se tensó aún más. Hombros echados hacia atrás, mentón alzado. Y habría sido la estampa del perfecto soldadito de plomo de no haber sido por el castañeteo de dientes o por cómo le temblaban las rodillas debido al agotamiento.

La nariz le goteaba incesante, como un grifo mal cerrado, y su maltrecho pañuelo de papel había quedado reducido a una bola amorfa en su bolsillo.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a limpiársela en las mangas del suéter. Ni tan sólo por la cara interior que nadie (sólo mamá) miraría nunca.

Tragó la flema y parte de su impotencia con ella. Igual eso le ayudaba a matar el hambre…

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, refugiándose en la pobre seguridad que podía encontrar en sí mismo en aquel momento.

Solo a la intemperie. A la merced de las sombras, del enloquecedor coro de cric-crics de los grillos que habitaban en el patio del Sargento Dunn, del chisporroteo de fondo del sistema de aspersores que habían instalado en la base durante el verano.

Le zumbaban los oídos con la cacofonía, y para colmo la oreja le ardía del tirón con que lo habían arrastrado calle abajo, en silencio sepulcral, mientras trataba de no atragantarse con sus quejidos y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y que su padre no hubiera consentido bajo ningún concepto.

Greg House llevaba dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos de castigo en el jardín trasero de su casa. Eso si su reloj de Scooby Doo no se había parado en lo que llevaba allí como una estatua.

Lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los vecinos.

Obviamente, él no había reparado en ese detalle, más preocupado por las consecuencias de abrir la boca cuando no debía o por avivar aún más la ira paterna.

Sólo era un crío, larguirucho y endemoniadamente espabilado para su edad. Espigado, pero no lo suficiente mayor, alto y fuerte para que su padre le tomara en serio, ganarse su respeto. O hacerle frente.

Los castigos habían ido en escalada de agresividad con cada año que pasaba, limitados exclusivamente a los meses de otoño e invierno, cuando su padre regresaba de las maniobras. Temporadas que él había aprendido a despreciar con toda la enérgica determinación que un obstinado chaval de siete años puede albergar en su corazón infantil.

Por eso su época favorita del año era la primavera: traía el anhelado adiós, la resentida despedida, sin pena ni lágrimas, y el consecuente suspiro de alivio.

Sin embargo… no podía decir que odiara a su padre.

_No._

Le veneraba.

Era todo lo que él admiraba, todo lo que él deseaba ser algún día. En lo que aspiraba a convertirse en sus sueños idealistas de infancia. Enorme, respetado, habilidoso, valiente.

Un _House_.

Como su Padre, como el abuelo a quien no había llegado a conocer salvo por historias de su abuela, como su bisabuelo antes que ellos.

Cumplir con la tradición.

Ver (¡no, provocar!) esa sonrisa misteriosa, secreta, inaccesible que su Padre exhibía sólo en sus fotos de boda, en sus fotos del servicio militar, en las antiguas fotos tomadas en la granja de Oma.

Por eso le disgustaba causarle tanto y prefería cuando estaba lejos. Porque así no podía decepcionarle más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando estaba en casa.

_Le hacía daño. _

Pero era por su bien, para ayudarle, para corregir sus defectos, para hacer de él un hombre hecho y derecho. De provecho.

Sólo ansiaba cumplir sus expectativas, y satisfacer así las suyas propias.

Sonsacarle un guiño al hombre de su vida, en lugar de explosiones de rabia y disgusto.

Cambiar.

Dejar de ser un hijo tan horrible. Mejorar.

_Indisciplinado._

Maleducado.

_Marica._

Fracasado.

_Desgraciado_.

Una vergüenza. _Una deshonra._

De noches sin cenar a baños helados. Ya había copiado más de cien cuadernos con frases como castigo, prácticamente desde que había aprendido a escribir, que había sido más bien pronto.

Carreras por el patio al despuntar el alba. Flexiones. Cortar el césped. Lavar el coche. Pintar la valla del jardín sin ayuda hasta que su blancura refulgía con los rayos del sol.

La hebilla del cinturón del uniforme de su padre tatuada en la piel tierna de su omóplato, estampada siguiendo una línea irregular a lo largo de su columna, escociendo durante días, mientras él observaba con doloroso asombro y parte de morbosa fascinación cómo aquellas marcas tornasoladas iban mudando de color.

Marcas lo suficientemente bien escondidas para pasar desapercibidas en las clases de gimnasia o en los partidos de baloncesto del equipo al que le habían obligado a apuntarse sin espíritu ni ganas. El centro de las miradas de desprecio de aquellos chicos mayores, campeones de sus padres, boy-scouts condecorados y aspirantes a piloto de cazas.

La televisión estaba desenchufada y terminantemente prohibida la mayor parte del tiempo. El castigo perpetuo, básico, hasta el punto en que el aparato parecía más un objeto decorativo que un dispositivo útil. La radio y el tocadiscos se guardaban bajo llave.

Y no rechistaba. Porque aunque no había hecho nada malo, no lo había perdido todo.

Hasta que…

_"¡¡¡Ni libros ni partituras en dos semanas!!!"_, el grito aún tronaba entre las cuatro paredes y sacudía los cimientos de la casa inmaculada, del espejismo de un hogar de perfección.

Y él simplemente había dicho lo que pensaba.

La verdad.

No entendía por qué debía obedecer, acatar tan injusta y excesiva pena por un crimen ficticio del que se consideraba totalmente inocente.

Así que había ocultado la guía de viajes que había comprado con sus ahorros bajo el colchón, junto a una vieja linterna encontrada entre los trastos del garaje, con el único objetivo de tener con qué ocupar las horas muertas que pasaba en su cuarto una vez echaban el cerrojo. Fue un mal movimiento. Ni su taimada sutileza ni el ardid envalentonado le valieron para escapar al escrutinio de su padre.

Por eso había acabado aprendiendo a tocar de memoria, sin partitura. Oía la música en su cabeza, le ayudaba a distraerse de las discusiones sobre su _maldita_ existencia, a evadirse, calmarse o disipar la angustia que se enroscaba alrededor de su joven cuello. La música fluía de sus dedos, que danzaban con reverencia sobre las teclas marfileñas del piano de cola que Oma le había regalado.

Hasta que la tapa de madera se había cerrado abruptamente sobre sus dedos cierta tarde de septiembre.

Los nudillos aún le crujían con extraños chasquidos, tras semanas de haberlos tenido entablillados.

Desde entonces, sólo interpretaba en el aire, escribiendo notas en los márgenes de sus libretas pautadas de matemáticas. Creyendo que quizás alguien le observaba complacido en algún lugar.

_Oma_. La echaba de menos.

Tragó saliva.

La única que había entendido de verdad que él no sabía el porqué de las cosas que hacía o decía. Que le salían solas, y que nunca pretendía hacer daño a nadie con ellas.

Él, a diferencia de otros chicos que conocía, no mentía. No engañaba. Y preguntaba porque quería saber, quería respuestas a preguntas que asombraban a su madre. Cuestiones que escandalizaban a sus maestros. Dudas que nunca se formulaban otros niños y niñas de su clase.

Él no tenía culpa de que el profesor se equivocara.

O de que sus compañeros fueran idiotas. Más lentos en copiar al dictado y leer los enunciados que él en resolver las operaciones mentalmente.

Además… ¿para qué gastar su bolígrafo del Pato Donald en algo tan inútil?

No era su problema que el libro de texto fuera lo más aburrido del universo.

Que supiera ya de memoria todo lo que contenía, ejemplos incluidos, como había tratado de enseñar al mundo cuando su profesor le retó a demostrarlo. Había recitado las lecciones punto por punto, coma a coma, en voz alta en medio del aula.

Sólo había hecho lo que le habían pedido.

No había _pedido_ a nadie ser tan alto para luego no saber encestar una canasta para salvar el partido. Prefería correr por el patio al alba cuando traía un suspenso a pasar por la vergüenza de ir enseñando sus canillas blancas y amoratadas, como la piel de un dálmata del espacio exterior.

No _entendía_ por qué el abucheo, por qué el cinturón, por qué enjuagarle la boca con agua oxigenada hasta blanquearle las encías y quemar los vacíos dejados por dientes de leche recién caídos. Sangre, saliva y lágrimas contra la blanca porcelana del lavamanos.

No alcanzaba a _comprender _el por qué del terror, de las llamadas exasperadas de su tutor día sí y día también.

No _podía _descifrar el silencio de su madre. Ni las muecas de dolor contorsionándose en su rostro sonrojado cuando iba en su rescate una vez que el huracán había pasado, toallas, vendas y botes casi vacíos de agua oxigenada y mercromina.

Se esforzaba, pero no lograba_ revelar_ el significado del llanto que lloraba porque él no sabía cómo descargarlo del centro de su pecho.

_No tenía la culpa_ de que a la señora del Capitán, con su sonrisa pintada y los ojos brillantes, le hiciera ilusión que él dijera "hola" al nuevo bebé.

Sonrisas falsas que disimulaban susurros, murmuraciones compasivas que eran registradas por el radar de Greg y procesadas por puro automatismo.

No tenía la culpa _de que hubiera perdido al otro_.

Él sólo quiso ayudar con su idea. Recordarle que tuviera a ese nuevo, tan diminuto y blandito, vigilado para que no se escapara. Para que ella y su marido no perdieran otro como el anterior. Otro niño, al que, con el único deseo de alegrar a aquella pobre señora, siempre había esperado encontrarse por ahí en sus largos y solitarios paseos. Le hubiera gustado ser él el héroe que lo devolviera a sus padres, a pesar de que (y todavía hoy fruncía el ceño en extrañeza) nunca había llegado a conocer a aquel niño desaparecido personalmente. De todas maneras no podía haber crecido mucho desde el año anterior. Debía parecerse bastante a aquella cosita rosa, arrugada como el capitán pero con los ojos verdes de su madre.

Rascó la gravilla bajo la suela de sus zapatillas deportivas, dibujando ochos sin prestar demasiada atención.

Empezaba a tener pis.

Se mordió el labio.

Miró al cielo, esperanzado.

La luna se burló de las expectantes orbes azules que le contemplaban en muda plegaria. Greg casi escuchaba sus carcajadas. No. Eran los gritos de sus padres.

Otra vez.

Bajó la cabeza y se sorbió los mocos.

Estaba oscuro.

_Aún._

* * *

(My father's sins are out tonight)  
(My father's sins are out tonight)

I haven't seen him in years  
I haven't seen him in years

(My mother's sins are out tonight)  
(My mother's sins are out tonight)

I haven't loved her in years  
I haven't loved her in years

Let's hear a toast for loneliness _(Here's a toast for loneliness)_  
Sometimes it just makes so much sense _(Sometimes it just makes so much sense)_  
For every night I drink alone _(Every night I drink alone)_  
I'm happier than I could have ever known _(I'm happier than I could have ever known)_

**(_All the best cowboys have daddy issues_, Senses Fail)**


End file.
